Be There
by Therm
Summary: When Hunter tears his quad for the second time, the injury isn't the only thing he's worried about. HHH, HBK, John Cena friendship.


Title: Be There  
Summary: When Hunter tears his quad for the second time, it isn't his injury that worries him the most.  
Notes: I can't really remember the events that well, so forgive me if I changed the history slightly.  
Pairings: Shawn, Hunter, Cena.. friendship.

The sounds in the arena were dying out.

Fans were making their way home, wrestlers had by now mostly cleared out and moved onto the hotels they were staying at and the arena staff were starting the clear up.

It was almost as if they were the only two left.

As Hunter lay on the examination table waiting for the trainer to get back his eyes closed, he knew that wasn't the truth though. Tonight's events had caused chaos for future plans and he knew that right now, meetings were taking place as new plans were drawn up as to what would happen in the coming weeks and months.

He felt frustrated at himself for ruining everything. He sat up, opened his eyes but he met resistance. He looked at the force preventing him from doing what he wanted and met steady blue eyes. Shawn's skin was warm against his.

"Just relax will ya." Came Shawn's Texan tone.

Hunter took in his friend. Still in his wrestling gear as he hadn't left Hunter's side since he'd been injured. Their roles had been reversed. Hunter was the one who did the caring for people, he didn't like to be on the receiving end. "Why don't you go and get a shower." Hunter said.

"It'll wait." Shawn said. He crossed his arms as they waited the silence filled the room.

The door opened as the trainer came back in, this time followed by Vince McMahon.

"So what are we looking at?" Vince asked, more to the trainer than Hunter.

"Well need to get it checked at the hospital to see how bad the tear is. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the previous one."

"And the time out period?"

"Six months easily. Depends how bad it is if that might be longer."

Shawn exchanged glances with Hunter, neither said a word though.

"Well we obviously have already started re-planning WrestleMania." Vince announced.

Shawn saw Hunter drop his head as Vince turned his attention away from the injured man and on to the now only active member of DX. "So, we were going to go with Hunter and Cena, obviously, you'll fit in that role nicely. Main event as WrestleMania 23 is a nice little spot, Shawn."

"Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow." Shawn said, not wanting Vince to start planning the events that Hunter would now miss right in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be in the showers by now?" Vince asked.

"Yeah Shawn, get out of here and grab a shower, and as you go take Vince with you." Hunter said.

"Fine, I'll go shower, but I'm coming back straight after to check on you."

"Whatever makes you happy, pal." Hunter said.

Shawn and Vince both left, leaving Hunter being attended to by the trainer. He worked in pretty much silence. "I'll be right back. Don't move your leg." He said as he went.

Sitting alone, Hunter wished Shawn was back with him, however he knew that in his haste to look after Hunter, Shawn had neglected himself and wouldn't have iced his back. If he didn't do it tonight, he'd suffer for it tomorrow, and seeing as he was now Hunter's stand in, Shawn would have a heavy work schedule all the way up until WrestleMania and beyond.

Hunter heard the sound of footsteps approaching the room and expected to see the trainer come back in the room, instead he saw John Cena. The younger man hesitated when he saw his would-have-been future opponent. Feeling the need to say something rather than turn his head and carry on, he said the most obvious thing that came to him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Me too." Hunter said, smiling gratefully that John had bothered to say something. With that said, John set off on his way again and Hunter heard him walk away. But just as the steps were beginning to fade away a thought occurred to Hunter. He called out quickly, trying not to sound too desperate and worry anyone. "John?" He shouted, pausing to try and hear if the other man had stopped. When he heard nothing, he yelled again, louder. "John."

This call was answered with the appearance of a franticly worried John Cena pelting down the hall as he'd heard his name being called. The look on his face said it all, that he'd expected some dire situation to be unfolding in front of him and when faced with Hunter just sat calming on the examination table, his face filled with relief.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay." John said. "So..." John waited, assuming there was something that Hunter had wanted.

"Oh, yeah... er... you wanna come in and shut the door."

Looking a little perplexed, Cena did as he was asked and came into the room. "What's up?"

"I don't know if it's gonna happen yet or not, or if anyone's even mentioned it to you, but they're talking about you and Shawn at Mania."

"Yeah, well Vince ran the idea past me and I was... well, it's Shawn at Mania, you know? Who wouldn't want that?"

Hunter smiled. Everyone wanted Shawn at Mania. Everyone wanted Shawn full stop. "I don't want this to sound lame, and you can't say anything to anyone, you swear?"

"Sure." John said, sincerely.

"Okay.. obviously, I'm gonna be off for a while and I...." Hunter faltered.

"Come on, there's just us two in here." John said.

"Look, since I came to this company there's one thing I've always done, and that's take care of Shawn. And I know he doesn't need looking after, but he needs a buddy there. He needs to have that person there for him. One of us has always been there for him and now they'll be no one. So, as you're the guy who'll be working with him every week...."

"You want me to buddy up with him?"

"Look after him. Make sure he looks after himself and, you know, just be there to talk to him."

John smirked. "Those are like basic human functions when interacting with someone. Do you think I wouldn't talk to him or something?"

"Okay, so you think it's stupid, but look you've never seen the look on his face when he **knows** the whole locker room hates him. I have. You've never seen him take the fans chants so personally that he drinks himself into oblivion to drown it out in his head. **I** have. I know things have changed for him and his a different person, but I don't wanna be sitting back at home watching this show while I'm recovering and seeing that look in his eyes. I- I know that Vince and the guys in the office all think he's great, but I need to know that someone in the locker room has his back."

"Look, no one's gonna be a jerk to him. He can take care of himself. But I get why you want me to do it. You didn't even have to ask me, man. I think Shawn's great. I wouldn't hang him out like that."

A knock at the door halted the conversation. "Yeah." Hunter called.

"I'm back." Shawn announced, still in his wrestling gear, clearly not having showered. Noticing Cena, he hesitated. "Oh, sorry, were you guys....busy?"

"It's okay, we're just talking." Hunter said. You didn't shower?"

"I got distracted." Shawn shrugged.

"Well, I'm off now anyway. I hope your leg gets better soon, man." John said to Hunter as he went to the door where Shawn still stood, not quite ready to fully enter.

Hunter nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shawn, I guess I'll see you at Raw tomorrow." John said.

"I guess." Shawn said. He watched as John left before turning his attention back to Hunter. "What did he want?"

"Just seeing how I was." Hunter said.

"And how are you?" Shawn asked.

Hunter smiled. "Same as when you left."

"I know you don't believe or anything, but I'll pray for you everyday."

Hunter smiled. "Thanks."

Silence descended between them once again.

A muffled yawn escaped from Shawn as he did his best to suppress it.

"Aww, Shawn, please go. I'll be fine."

"No way. I'm seeing this through til the end now. I'm not going until I see you off to hospital. I'll even wave you goodbye."

Hunter laughed at his friend. "You're an idiot."

"I know." Shawn smirked back at his friend.

"But, you know.. thanks for today." Hunter said, sincerely.

"It's nothing." Shawn shrugged, knowing it was nothing that Hunter wouldn't have done if the roles had been reversed.

"Well still." Hunter said.

Any further exchange was stopped when the trainer came back in, this time with one of the other medics. They were preparing to move Hunter out and get him to the hospital.

And as Shawn had promised, he stayed with him until the ambulance door shut.

Only then did he think about himself again.

He headed back towards the locker room to take a shower. With Hunter gone, his energy seemed to seep from him. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. Shower, hotel, sleep. He promised himself. When he got to the locker room, he was a little surprised to see John Cena sat there. He smiled at Shawn as he came through. He could see the exhaustion on the older man's face even though he returned a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Figure you might need a ride to the hotel."

"Ah." Shawn said, not having given that much thought. "Yeah, I'll be as quick as I can be." Shawn said.

"No rush." John said, sitting patiently.

Shawn smiled as he headed towards the shower.

"Oh.." John called out "And I'll have the ice for you're back when you get out."

"Thanks." Shawn said as he headed into the shower. John was a nice guy. Shawn knew that, and he was excited about the idea of working with him in the coming weeks.

But it didn't change the fact that he'd never be Hunter.


End file.
